Callings
by wolfhorse
Summary: Four shecats with forbidden loves. We follow Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Mothwing, and Tawnypelt as they fall in love with toms in other Clans. Will they follow loyalty? Or will they follow love? Updated!
1. Prologue

**A/N-This is a story that will so help me with my writer's block.**

_(Edited)_

**Prologue**

Pawsteps echoed on the soft earth as a tom neared a sleeping she-cat. He nudged the she-cat awake with his muzzle.

"Brambleclaw? What –" the she-cat started, but stopped when she saw two kits hanging from the tom's jaws. "Who are these? Do they have parents?" She stopped again. "Did you _steal _them?"

"No! Of course I wouldn't! I found them in the forest." Brambleclaw placed the kits by the she-cat's side, then padded off to the warriors' den. "Take care of them, Squirrelflight," he meowed over his shoulder.

Squirrelflight looked at the kits. One was a dark brown tomkit with white paws and the other was a light brown tabby she-kit with a white underbelly. She blinked down at them. They looked familiar, but the markings were different.

Squirrelflight stared at them for a long while before opening her mouth. "I'll call you –" she nudged the tomkit, "Maplekit. And you –" she touched the she-kit with her tail, "Falconkit." She let the kits snuggle closer to her.

Suddenly, she gasped. She knew where she had seen the kits before.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

A beautiful golden she-cat lay beside the stream next to her camp. She was staring up at the moon. Her heart lay in her current Clan, but her mind lay in another. She had no idea how the other Clan was doing now that a great warrior had died.

"What are you thinking about?" a gruff voice meowed behind her.

The she-cat jumped. "Nothing. I was just thinking." She turned around and faced the tom. "How do you think ThunderClan is doing?"

"Why?" the tom hissed. Realization hit him. "Oh. I'm not sure. I guess Firestar is shaken up, and so is his nephew and daughters, but I don't know exactly." He looked across the stream.

"How do you think Leafpool is doing?" the she-cat asked.

The tom twitched his ear. "I-I guess she's okay, but you would know more about medicine cats than I would. And I'm sure Cinderpelt is helping her with her mother's death. Why are you asking me?"

The she-cat was taken aback. "Well, I was just wondering... You don't have to take it personally..."

"Who said I was taking it personally?" The tom narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't." He turned away, stalking back to his camp. The she-cat stared after him.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured, padding after him. "I was just wondering..."

* * *

**A/N-Can you guess who they were? And whose kits those were? Do not worry! I will reveal half of it in the next chapter, if I get reviews. Oh, and flames are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1: Wondering

**A/N-Thanks to all who reviewed! (wipes away tear) Here's the next chappie!**

_(Edited)_

**Chapter 1: Wondering**

Tawnypelt strode out of the warriors' den. She looked around, spotting Applepaw and Marshpaw by the fresh-kill pile. Toadpaw wasn't with them. She wondered why.

"Applepaw! Where's Toadpaw?" Tawnypelt called.

Applepaw looked up at her. "He went out on a patrol with Taloncloud and Rowanclaw."

Tawnypelt nodded. "Okay." She continued to check the camp, making sure the elders were okay, the queens and kits weren't hungry, and sent out more patrols. Being the deputy, she had to make sure everything was in order for Blackstar.

As Tawnypelt trotted out of camp, she saw Applepaw pad off with Cedarheart. Tawnypelt smiled. They had been in love since Applepaw became an apprentice.

At sunhigh she approached the ShadowClan/ThunderClan/RiverClan border. She noticed two patrols, RiverClan and ThunderClan cats, talking—no, snarling—to each other.

"Well, you shouldn't have crossed the border!" Splashpelt spat.

"You shouldn't have attacked us!" Thornclaw retorted.

The cats continued to spit curses at each other until Tawnypelt stepped in. "Hey!" she snapped. "Why don't you both back down for two seconds and we can hear both of your stories!"

"Why should we listen to _you_?" Blackclaw growled.

Tawnypelt whipped around to face him. "Because I'm the deputy of ShadowClan and right now, _all_ of you are stepping on ShadowClan territory!"

The arguing cats looked down and scampered back onto their own territory. Brambleclaw looked at her with his caring amber gaze.

"Tawnypelt," he meowed, "Birchfall was chasing a shrew and he accidentally ran onto RiverClan territory. Thornclaw and I ran after him, then they came and attacked us, and now this."

"Thank you, Brambleclaw," Tawnypelt replied calmly. She turned to the RiverClan cats. "Care to confirm?"

Swallowtail padded forward. "We saw them come onto our territory while we were patrolling, and they were yowling at Birchfall to stop running, but he didn't, so we threatened him, we got into a fight, then you came here."

Tawnypelt nodded. "Okay. Now I'm going to ask you to go back to your territories before I get some warriors out here!"

The other cats nodded and trotted away. Brambleclaw gave her a grateful look as he padded back to camp with his Clanmates.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Leafpool watched the four kits play in front of Highledge. Ravenkit pounced on her brother Sunkit; Sunkit hissed at her in fury. Falconkit and Maplekit were chasing a butterfly around the clearing, jumping up occasionally to claw it.

"Leafpool," meowed Squirrelflight. Leafpool craned her neck to look at her sister.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked, tilting her head to the side.

Squirrelflight sat beside her, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. "Those kits—Falconkit and Maplekit—are yours aren't they?"

Leafpool lashed her tail but said nothing about them. "You were the one who fell in love with Crowfeather. Ravenkit looks like him, but has your eyes. Sunkit looks like you, only he has blue eyes. Cats can tell you aren't Brambleclaw's mate."

"Firestar said it was okay. You, on the other paw, are a medicine cat. You are disobeying the warrior code in two ways." Squirrelflight glared at her sister.

Leafpool sighed deeply. "I know. But Hawkfrost and I love each other."

Squirrelflight shook her head. "I don't want you seeing him anymore."

"You're not mother!" Leafpool spat.

"Well _someone_ has to keep you in line! First it was _you_ keeping _me_ in line, but since mother died you just _had_ to fall in love with a RiverClan cat! You think you can do anything! You're not a leader!" Squirrelflight stood and stalked away.

Leafpool glowered after her. The initial shock of being yelled at was over, but the feeling of being hated was just forming.

"Well, you're not leader either."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing lay her head on her paws. It was another normal day in RiverClan. Cats had come to her for herbs, Mistystar had sent she and Hawkfrost on a patrol to look for more juniper berries after that.

"Mothwing," a voice hissed.

Mothwing spun around, only to see Heavystep sitting on a rock. He glared at her. "Yes, Heavystep?" Mothwing asked innocently.

"Come on," he growled, leaping off the rock and trotting across the clearing.

Mothwing hesitated, but followed after him anyway. "What's wrong?" As Heavystep's pace increased, Mothwing had to run after him to keep up. "Heavystep, what's wrong?" she repeated. She had to skid to a halt when Heavystep stopped suddenly.

"Stonewhisker got hurt when he was looking for prey. A hawk attacked him," Heavystep explained.

Mothwing approached a limp gray body. Stonewhisker had a large gash on his side, so Mothwing had to get cobwebs fast.

"Heavystep, look by that tree. There should be some cobwebs at the base," Mothwing meowed. She watched Heavystep pull out the cobwebs from a hole in the base of the tree. He padded back to her, pushing the cobwebs over.

Mothwing thanked him and pressed the cobwebs against the wound. Stonewhisker winced.

"Do you have anything that can stop the pain?" he growled.

"Poppy seeds, but you don't any right now. You need to stay awake while I do this. When you get back to camp I'll give you some." Mothwing continued to soak up the blood up with the cobwebs.

Heavystep peered over her shoulder. "Are you done?"

Mothwing stepped back. "Now I am."

Stonewhisker's side looked slightly better. It still was cut up by the hawk's talons, but it was better. He looked at them through a pained gaze. "So we can go back to camp?"

Heavystep nodded. "Let's go. Mistystar will wonder why we've been gone so long," he mewed.

Mothwing nodded. "Stonewhisker, can you walk?" she asked.

Stonewhisker grunted as he struggled to his paws. "Yeah. It's just my side."

As the three cats headed back to camp, Mothwing kept looking onto WindClan and ShadowClan territory. It had felt as if someone else had been watching them while she was helping Stonewhisker.

* * *

**A/N-Hmm... Okay. Since the chappie's over, here is a poll:**

**Who do you want Tawnypelt's mate to be? What about Mothwing's mate? Will take any suggestion unless they are already mates with someone else.**

**Please review with suggestions! I'll get the next chappie up faster! (And I'll give you pillows and plushies.) You can also flame if you want to tell me it sucked.**


	3. Chapter 2: Gray Horizon

**A/N-Thanks for reviewing everyone! And now for chapter two!**

_(Edited)_

**Chapter 2: Gray Horizon**

Thornclaw blinked as a raindrop landed on his head. _Prey is going to be in their shelters_, he mused. As he turned around to go back to camp, he caught a glimpse of tortoiseshell fur. Tawnypelt slipped out of the bushes, her bright green eyes squinting in the gray light.

"Hey, Tawnypelt," Thornclaw called.

Tawnypelt swung her head around. "Oh, hey, Thornclaw." She padded over to him. "How's ThunderClan?"

Thornclaw shrugged. "Ever since Sandstorm died, Firestar has been kind out of it. Squirrelflight has gotten even more bossy, and Leafpool has been... distant."

Tawnypelt tilted her head to the side. "Distant? That's not like her."

"Yeah. And Cloudtail has been quiet, too," Thornclaw sighed.

"What about you?" Tawnypelt meowed. She sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws.

Thornclaw sat beside her. "Fine. You?" He looked at her as he stretched.

"Great. ShadowClan is doing fine too. Applekit and her brothers were apprenticed. And Blackstar and Nightwing had another litter of kits together. Their names are Aspenkit and Bubblekit." Tawnypelt stretched one of her paws.

"That's great. Sorreltail had a kit too; his name is Nettlekit. He doesn't look anything like Brackenfur, but that's just me. Brambleclaw brought to other kits to Squirrelflight; one is Falconkit and the other is Maplekit. Her actual kits are Ravenkit and Sunkit. Oh, and Whitewing had three kits; Pebblekit, Tigerkit and Beetlekit." Thornclaw turned his head.

Tawnypelt nodded. "Where did Brambleclaw find the two other kits?"

Thornclaw shrugged again. "Don't know." A loud thunderclap made them jump. "I have to go. I'll see you at the next Gathering, I guess."

Tawnypelt nodded and stood up. "Or on a patrol, like yesterday." She smiled as she trotted off. "Don't get into any fights!" she mewed over her shoulder.

"I promise I won't," growled Thornclaw. Then he smiled as well. "Good-bye!" He strode in the other direction, twitching his whiskers.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Cedarheart looked across the border into RiverClan territory. Yesterday he had seen Mothwing help Stonewhisker after that hawk had clawed him. She was a great medicine cat. His gaze traveled around the area, looking out for anyone.

"Cedarheart!"

Cedarheart turned his head to see Mothwing sitting on the ShadowClan side of the border. She was, of course, half rogue, and barely obeyed the warrior code.

"What is it?" he hissed, quickly turning serious of the situation.

"I assume you are patrolling?" she meowed as she loped over to his side.

"Yes. What is it you're doing, may I ask?" Cedarheart's voice had a sharp edge to it, which would cause other cats to flinch away, but Mothwing stood her ground.

Mothwing's amber eyes flashed. "I was just going to the Moonpool to speak with StarClan."

Cedarheart looked at the sky. "It's not the half-moon. Not even night. Why are you going now?"

Mothwing tapped her tail on his shoulder. "Because I had a strange dream last night. Now I must be going." She strode past him. "Oh, and by the way, you're stepping on RiverClan territory."

Cedarheart growled low in his throat as he stalked onto his own territory. He felt a strange feeling in his heart, almost like he had a strange respect for her, like love. He shook himself.

"Don't be stupid, I love Applepaw." Cedarheart trotted back to his camp.

* * *

**A/N-Yeah, it's short, I know. Like it? Hate it? Review or flame, I'll still give you a pillow or plushie either way.**


	4. Chapter 3: Apprentices and Warriors

**A/N-I got a PM that was really stupid. Look, it's called Fan**_**FICTION**_** for a reason! Why can't people understand that? Anyway, here's the next chappie.**

_(Edited)_

**Chapter 3: Apprentices and Warriors**

Falconkit and Maplekit, along with Squirrelflight's kits, were looking at the other warriors as they went about with their duties in camp. Brambleclaw, as the deputy, was sitting in front of Highledge with Firestar. They were discussing something the kits couldn't hear.

"Hey, Falconkit," Sunkit mewed, "when do you think we'll be apprenticed?"

Falconkit answered, "Maybe today. I mean, Squirrelflight says we're old enough." Falconkit was a light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes. She was slightly bigger than her brother Maplekit.

Ravenkit stretched her back by standing up on her hindlegs. Satisfied by a loud 'pop', she sat down on her haunches again. "Yeah, and so does Brambleclaw."

Maplekit, a dark brown tabby with white paws and amber eyes, nodded. "And Badgerpaw and Larkpaw will definitely be getting their warrior names today."

"Why do you say that?" Sunkit looked at him.

"Well, they've both been to the Moonpool and they went on a patrol with Brambleclaw and Brackenfur yesterday," Maplekit pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that they'll get their warrior names."

"Brambleclaw and Brackenfur are the most honored warriors in the Clan."

"Yeah, that is true."

The four kits sat in silence again, until Brambleclaw loped over to them. "All right," he meowed. "Firestar and I have decided that you will be apprenticed at sunset."

Falconkit opened her mouth, but closed it when she received a look from Brambleclaw.

"Being apprentices doesn't mean fun and games; it means duties in camp and battling other cats." He paused. "And it means taking care and watching out for your Clanmates."

"We can do that!" Falconkit squeaked.

Brambleclaw looked at her again. For the time being, until their parents were found, Falconkit and Maplekit were classified as rogues. Brambleclaw didn't trust any rogue here.

_But they look so familiar, like Clan cats. Why don't I trust them?_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing settled herself beside the Moonpool. She stared into its clear blue waters, her reflection staring back at her. She sighed.

"If Tigerstar wasn't bad, and Sasha was a Clan cat, maybe we would be trusted fully," she mewed to herself.

"Why do you say that?" Hawkfrost stormed to her side, glaring down at her. His ice-blue eyes looked like blue flames. "Isn't being a medicine cat enough?"

Mothwing stood hurriedly. "No! I mean, well..." She looked at him, trying not to flinch. "Maybe we would live normal lives."

"We already live normal lives," growled Hawkfrost. "I have an apprentice, you are a medicine cat, everyone respects us." He paused, shaking his head. "Tigerstar says I have the right idea of things in this world. You're too soft for it."

"Tigerstar?" Mothwing tilted her head to the side. "You had a dream, didn't you?"

"Of course! I'm his son!" Hawkfrost sat down, ears splaying sideways. "It was last night. Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw and you were in it as well..."

Mothwing gaped at her brother. "What... What was it about?"

Hawkfrost didn't move. "Tigerstar said that I was going to have a great future, but something disrupted it."

"Disrupted?" echoed Mothwing.

"That's what I said!" he snapped. Mothwing recoiled. Hawkfrost shook his head again, and left. Mothwing followed him with a heavy mind.

_Why has he been acting so strangely? Has he done something wrong?_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Tawnypelt smiled at Applepaw. Her apprentice was nervous about getting her warrior name. "You'll do fine," Tawnypelt reassured.

"Really?" Applepaw asked.

"Really." Tawnypelt looked over at Blackstar, who was watching his Clan with pride. He caught her gaze and nodded, leaping onto Highbranch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

The Clan assembled beneath him, chattering amongst themselves. Tawnypelt padded to the front with Applepaw. Toadpaw and Marshpaw were already there.

"Today I would like to honor three new warriors. Step forward, you three." Blackstar looked down at the apprentices. They strode forward.

Blackstar raised his head. "I, Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Toadpaw, Marshpaw, Applepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Applepaw's voice rang out clearly across the clearing. "I do."

Marshpaw nodded. "I do."

Toadpaw was a little tentative, but he meowed firmly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Applepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Applepool. StarClan honors your spirit and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Blackstar leaped down from Highbranch, resting his muzzle on Applepool's head. She licked his shoulder and padded back to Tawnypelt's side.

Blackstar turned to Marshpaw. "Marshpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Marshfeather. StarClan honors your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He did the same as he did with Applepool, and Marshfeather licked his shoulder.

Finally, after Marshfeather was sitting next to Tawnypelt, Blackstar looked at Toadpaw. "Toadpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Toadfrost. StarClan honors your patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." They did the same as before, and Toadfrost trotted to his siblings.

"Applepool! Marshfeather! Toadfrost!" the Clan chanted. The new warriors padded to their places around the clearing, ready to keep vigil.

Tawnpelt yawned widely, flexing her claws. She had to assemble the sunset patrol. "Rowanclaw!" The ginger warrior turned around. "Take three warriors with you on the sunset patrol!"

Rowanclaw nodded. "Yes, Tawnypelt!"

Tawnypelt's eyes drooped. She dragged herself over to the warrior's den, collapsing in a heap beside Cedarheart, who was looking exhausted as well.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Tawnypelt.

Cedarheart shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Tawnypelt nodded. She lay her head on her paws. "Don't think too much, you might hurt yourself."

Cedarheart glared at her, but curled up in a tight ball without a word. Soon, they were both asleep.

* * *

**A/N-How was it? Bad? Okay? Great? I can't really tell. Please say something!**


	5. Chapter 4: One After Another

**A/N-no author's note. EXCEPT I SAW THE SUNSET COVER ON WARRIORS WISH!**

_(Edited)_

**Chapter 4: One After Another**

Leafpool padded over to her place beside Highledge. Brambleclaw sat beside her. They watched the Clan as Firestar called Larkpaw and Badgerpaw forward.

Leafpool finally tapped Brambleclaw's shoulder with her tail. "Hey."

Brambleclaw's ears pricked. "What?"

"Are you all right?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Brambleclaw growled.

Leafpool nodded, turning her attention back to the gathered cats. Falconkit, Sunkit, Ravenkit, Maplekit and Squirrelflight were looking up at their leader. It was probably almost time to apprentice the kits.

"Larkfeather! Badgerfrost!"

Leafpool listened closely to the new names. Larkfeather and Badgerfrost padded off side-by-side over to the other warriors. The four kits trotted forward. Firestar said something to Maplekit, and they both nodded. Firestar looked over at Leafpool.

"Leafpool, Maplekit has told me that he wants to be a medicine cat. Do you accept him as an apprentice?" Firestar mewed.

Leafpool's ears pricked. "Yes, Firestar. I do."

Firestar nodded. Leafpool padded forward to touch noses with Maplekit, now Maplepaw. The apprentice looked up at her with bright amber eyes. He smiled.

As Leafpool lowered her head, she heard a cat mew, "Maplepaw looks like Leafpool." Leafpool continued to press her nose to Maplepaw's until she padded back to Brambleclaw's side. She glared at the cat who said that, who was, amazingly, Brackenfur.

The rest of the ceremony went perfectly. Sunpaw's mentor was Brambleclaw; Firestar said it was because of his patience and honesty. Falconpaw's mentor was Spiderleg; because of Spiderleg's enthusiasm. And Ravenpaw's mentor was Sootfur; because of Sootfur's independence.

Leafpool's eyelids began to droop as the moon rose high in the sky. Maplepaw yawned from beside her. Firestar was making some speech about how they had to be extra careful since WindClan was starting to steal prey from ThunderClan.

"This meeting is over. You may go to your dens," Firestar announced. He leaped off Highledge, slipping into his den.

Leafpool beckoned Maplepaw with her tail to follow her. They padded over to her den, Leafpool showing Maplepaw his new bed. She lay in her bed of nettle, staring at Maplepaw as he slept.

"I wish that this couldn't have to stay a secret," Leafpool whispered. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep peacefully, but was plagued by nightmares.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Cedarheart.

That was the only thing on her mind as she treated wounds, sicknesses, etc.. Mothwing stared at the stars of Silverpelt as the moon rose high in the sky. The swath of stars was brighter out here than in their former forest. She could see all of the spirits of cats tonight.

"If anyone can hear me up there," she meowed, "please show me a sign that you are here."

One of the stars glittered brighter than the others. Mothwing's ears swiveled. The star continued to do so until she spoke again.

"Why does Cedarheart linger in my mind like this?"

The star was joined by five others. The first one shone brighter than the others as they, to Mothwing, glittered like cats' eyes. They looked as though they were watching her from the dark sky.

_Maybe they are,_ mused Mothwing. _Maybe StarClan is real and they're watching us right now._

Though her question had not yet been answered, she left and went back to her camp.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Tawnypelt watched the sky with high hopes. Silverpelt was much more bright here than their old forest. The moon looked like it was crowded in the sky. She tilted her head to the side when six stars began to shine brighter than all the others. Her eyes held their reflections.

"Do you hold something in those stars, StarClan?" she asked.

The stars stopped abruptly when she spoke. Her ears lowered down to her head.

"I know I deny that I do not believe all the things of you, StarClan, I know that you are here."

One star, very far away from the former six brighter stars, began to shimmer, as if it were blinking. Tawnypelt became entranced in its glow.

"Thank you."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Squirrelflight watched the camp through sleepy green eyes. She couldn't sleep. Deciding to go for a walk, she stretched her legs, one after another, and led herself out of camp. As she passed the nursery, which only had Sorreltail and Whitewing sleeping inside its protective walls, she gave it a longing look.

"I should have gone back to loving Brambleclaw. I should have fixed my mistakes," she whispered.

Squirrelflight continued her lonely walk out of camp. She jumped over some rocks in her path, stumbling as her paws made contact with the ground once more.

"Maybe I should have waited..."

"You couldn't have," mewed a soft voice. A dark form slid up beside her. Squirrelflight recognized Crowfeather immediately. He rasped his tongue over her pelt lovingly. "You needed me, like you said."

Squirrelflight leaned into him for support. "But I knew I shouldn't have disobeyed the warrior code..."

Crowfeather nodded. "So did I. But now we're in love, we have two kits and we can't go back." He twined his tail with hers.

The dark ginger she-cat nodded. "And yet..."

The dark gray tom lay his head across her shoulders. "And yet...?"

"Never mind." Squirrelflight shook her head, moving away from Crowfeather. "I have to go back to camp. The moonhigh patrol would be coming back right about now. If they found out I was gone–"

"Come hunt with me." Crowfeather stopped her mid-sentence. "That way they'll know where you've been; hunting."

Squirrelflight hesitated, then nodded slowly. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N-no author's note...**


	6. Chapter 5: Protection

**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in long time. School has been going on for the past 12 days (not including weekends). And since then we have had five fights, eight break-ups, and a lot of homework. (sighs) And this poor lonely fic, along with all my others, have been neglected. I will only be able to update on the weekends since I have to finish stuff for school.**

**To stop any confusion, the first few actions in this chapter takes place before the badger attack in Twilight.**

_(Edited)_

**Chapter 5: Protection**

As the days passed, Leafpool felt as though cats weren't respecting her like they used to. Falconpaw and Maplepaw were also feeling left out. One day Maplepaw had asked her why.

"Sometimes life can be unexpected," Leafpool had replied simply.

Maplepaw was now out collecting herbs with Falconpaw. Longtail was ill because of his old age.

"Leafpool!" someone hissed.

Leafpool spun around. Seeing only Hawkfrost, she relaxed. He had been visiting for days now, checking up on his kits. "Hawkfrost, don't scare me like that!" Leafpool spat, padding into the bushes.

Hawkfrost nudged her shoulder. "I just wanted to see you."

Leafpool kept her face emotionless, but her voice had a rough edge to it. "I'm fine. Now leave before someone sees you."

Hawkfrost looked taken aback. "Why? Don't you want to see me?" He tilted his head to the side. "Or have you found someone else? Is it Crowfeather? Is it because Firestar knows? Why?"

"Hawkfrost, please listen to me. I..." Leafpool's voice was barely a whisper, and her eyes were low, "I want to stay loyal to my Clan—meaning I don't want to see you anymore."

Hawkfrost stiffened. He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. Leafpool wouldn't look at him. Her heart and body was in pain now that she had gotten that out. Hawkfrost started to back away, shaking his head. His ice-blue eyes didn't hide the betrayal he felt.

"Then I'm taking Falconpaw."

Leafpool's head snapped up. "How did you know she was an apprentice?" She shook her head. "You're not taking my daughter!"

A gasp behind them startled Leafpool. She whirled around and saw...

Mothwing?

Hawkfrost growled at his sister. "You followed me!"

Mothwing looked horrified. She raced past both of them, calling over her shoulder, "Traitors!"

Hawkfrost snarled as he turned to leap after her, but stopped when he realized what he wanted. He looked behind him at a mortified Leafpool. "Falconpaw is coming with me no matter what you do to stop me!"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Squirrelflight looked over at Brambleclaw. He was sitting underneath Highledge alone, washing his paws. She padded over.

"Hey," she murmured, pressing her muzzle against his flank.

Brambleclaw was surprised at the affection. He paused in his washing. "What is it, Squirrelflight?"

Squirrelflight smiled at him. "Just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Fine," Brambleclaw replied.

"Want to go hunting?" asked Squirrelflight suddenly.

Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight. She was acting strangely, with the bright smile, the way she was looking at him, how close she was to his flank. He gave a small nod, then meowed, "Want to take Ravenpaw and Sunpaw with us?"

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "No, I want to go with _you_ only."

Brambleclaw sighed exasperatedly. "Alright. Let's go."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Tawnypelt jumped onto a fallen log, scenting the air with her jaws parted. Nothing new today, except for a couple of past patrols from RiverClan.

"Tawnypelt!" Applepool dashed up to the deputy, whiskers twitching excitedly. "Guess what?"

Tawnypelt groaned inwardly. She wanted to have a peaceful morning today. "What?"

Applepool was bouncing from paw to paw. "Bubblekit may get to be my apprentice!"

"Really?" Now Tawnypelt was interested. She stepped off the log, puffing out her fur and shaking herself. When she was done, she sat calmly in front of Applepool, raising her head to listen.

"Yeah!" mewed Applepool eagerly. She nodded very quickly to confirm it. "What do you think? Isn't great?"

"Of course it is," Tawnypelt meowed.

Applepool smiled at her, then turned around to go back to camp. "I'm going to go check up on him!"

Tawnypelt relaxed. "You do that."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing watched as warriors passed her in camp. Heavystep had moved to the elder's den, Reedwhisker had gotten an apprentice, poor Minnowkit had died...

A sense of self-loathing washed over her as she remembered that. Why did she have to take so long in finding that stupid yarrow? She could have saved him from dying and saved Dawnflower and Pebblekit from the pain of losing another!

"Mothwing?" someone whispered.

Mothwing snapped back to reality. "Yes?" she meowed, looking around to find who that came from. She spotted a bloody gray and white form beside a ginger and brown Beechpaw. The gray and white form moved slightly.

"Mothwing, I found this apprentice on the border," Beechpaw explained. "He's really hurt and I don't know what to do."

As the young medicine cat looked the tom over, she realized that it was a kit, not an apprentice. "Beechpaw, go get some cobwebs, and Dawnflower!" she ordered. When he didn't move, she added snappishly, "Hurry!"

Beechpaw looked at her with wide green eyes. "Oh!" While he began dashing off, Mothwing nudged the kit until it was looking up at her.

"What's your name?" asked Mothwing gently, sympathy showing in her amber eyes.

The kit stared at her. "C-Cloud That Rests On Water."

Mothwing blinked. "What? Cloud?"

"F-f-for short," Cloud stuttered. He had amber-green eyes with strange blue flecks in them. "I-I'm from the T-Tribe." He paused again, then meowed quietly, "It hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mothwing's head raised as Beechpaw returned with Dawnflower, cobwebs stuffed in his jaws. Dawnflower was looking perplexed.

"What's going on?" She glanced at Cloud. "Who's that?" she mouthed.

"Tribecat," Mothwing mouthed back.

"Oh."

Beechpaw left the cobwebs beside Dawnflower when Blackclaw wanted him to train. Now the three cats were getting concerned and curious looks from the other cats trotting by. Soon though, Mothwing was able to move Cloud into her den with Dawnflower's help.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Moonrise was just beginning. Leafpool's eyes were downcast, Squirrelflight was sitting alone at the warrior's den, Brambleclaw was watching the camp from beneath Highledge, Cinderpelt was sorting herbs for Leafpool in front of Leafpool's den, the apprentices were playing in the middle of the camp.

That seems normal, but it was all different.

Instead, it was well past moonrise, about moonhigh, and storming. Leafpool was struggling to protect Nettlekit from a badger's mighty jaws, she herself getting injured, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were pushing back a huge badger that was trying to get to the queens, Cinderpelt was lying limply in front of Highledge.

The apprentices, on the other hand...

The apprentices had all scattered around to protect everyone. Falconpaw's long claws sliced into one badger's eyes, Sunpaw was darting to and fro between two badgers, while Maplepaw and Ravenpaw worked together to claw one badger's face.

Suddenly, a dark shape loomed over Falconpaw, snatching her up and racing out of the camp, Falconpaw's screeches drowned out by the thunder crashing overhead.

* * *

**A/N-How was it? Good? Bad? Meh? Please answer! I need at least five reviews before I can update because I am in a bad mood, but I'll give everyone a plushie and a pillow.**


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery

**A/N- (huggles computer) I'm sorry I took so long! I hate school. But I get to go on a vacation for five days and then I have the whole week off! So I can update all I want! ... Fear me!**

**(tosses plushies to reviewers) There you go!!! Now, on to the story!!!**

_(Edited)_

**Chapter 6: Discovery**

Squirrelflight silently looked over at Firestar. He looked so weak and tired. His bright green eyes had faded to a dull color. His usually opaque ginger fur was thin and unkempt. She stayed where she was though. She didn't know whether to comfort him or leave him.

"Squirrelflight?" a soft, quiet voice called.

Squirrelflight raised her head. She swung around, trying to point out the sound. "Who's calling me?"

"Squirrelflight, you needn't see me. It is safer this way."

A shadow drifted over her, covering her like a thick cloud of smoke. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see. "Where are you!"

"Over here."

Squirrelflight spun around. "I can't see you!"

The voice was louder now. "Squirrelflight. I have a message for you: What flies must have wings, what hides must have cover, what heals must have a heart. Help them discover their destiny, Squirrelflight. Help the Clans prevent doom."

"What do you mean!"

"Help them, Squirrelflight. Help them."

"Why?" whispered Squirrelflight. "I don't understand..."

Light poured over her, making her wince in pain. Someone was shaking her. "Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight, wake up!"

Squirrelflight gasped and started. "Why me!" she yowled.

She heard nothing. It was dark again.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Leafpool weaved through the trees, the bushes, the rocks. Everything seemed to be an obstacle, blocking her path in any way it could. Suddenly she tripped over a root. She landed, after rolling three times, in a small stream.

The pawprints led up the bank and into RiverClan territory. "Hawkfrost!" spat Leafpool.

A cat peeked out of the thick reeds in front of her. He bounded down to meet her. "ThunderClan cat?"

Leafpool stood and shook herself. "Yes. The medicine cat in fact." She paused. "Have you seen someone come into camp with an apprentice in their mouth?"

The cat tilted his head. "Yeah, Hawkfrost did. He said she was entering our territory while hunting, I guess for fish or something. She kind of looked like you. Besides, what's a ThunderClan cat like you doing in RiverClan anyway?"

"Looking for that apprentice. What's your name?"

"Flickerpaw."

"Why, thank you, Flickerpaw, for telling me that the apprentice is here. Can I speak to Leopardstar about her?" Leafpool was sizing Flickerpaw up while she spoke. He looked a little small to be an apprentice.

Flickerpaw nodded. "Sure. Follow me." He padded up the bank, waiting at the top for her.

Leafpool followed him slowly, unsure whether he was taking her the right way. Flickerpaw smiled and dashed through the reeds. Leafpool had to quicken her pace.

_No wonder they named him Flickerpaw, _Leafpool thought with a smile.

When they reached the camp, Flickerpaw called to Leopardstar. The golden tabby proudly sauntered over to the medicine cat, raising her head high.

"Now just exactly _what _was a ThunderClan apprentice doing in our territory?" she meowed coldly.

Leafpool stood defiantly. "She was _not _in _your _territory; she was fighting a battle with _us_. We were attacked by _badgers_ if you hadn't realized that. Cinderpelt and Sootfur died in the battle."

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes. "Am I supposed to believe you?"

"Yes! Why would I even _say or think _that Cinderpelt was dead?! She was my _mentor _if you didn't know! And Sootfur and I were _very _close! So just give me back my daughter!"

Leopardstar looked horrified. Other cats stared. Some of the warriors were whispering and murmuring about her.

Leafpool mentally scratched herself. "... Ooops?"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing slid down the embankment after Hawkfrost. Leafpool's daughter was in danger! She didn't care that they were traitors, she just knew that Leafpool would kill herself if one of her kits died.

"Hawkfrost, STOP!"

Hawkfrost ran faster. Falconpaw screeched again. "HELP ME!"

Mothwing knew where he was going. "HAWKFROST!"

Hawkfrost disappeared through into the bracken. Mothwing leaped after him. She saw him standing there, on the thick ice on the lake. He was holding Falconpaw above a hole in the ice. Mothwing stepped onto the ice.

"Let her go," she commanded.

Hawkfrost swung Falconpaw precariously above the hole. He smiled evilly. "You want me to let go? Okay then. I will."

Mothwing gave him a dangerous glare. "Put her on the ice, Hawkfrost. She's your daughter."

Hawkfrost snorted. "Not anymore."

Mothwing shook her head as she stepped slowly over to him. "Yes she is, Hawkfrost. And this would ruin your chances of becoming leader."

Hawkfrost swung the apprentice again. "I could kill you and Leopardstar easily."

"No, you couldn't."

Mothwing whipped her head around. All the Clans were standing there, glowering angrily, coldly, sourly, right at Hawkfrost. Firestar, Blackstar, Onestar and Leopardstar stood in a line across the bank of the lake. Warriors stood behind them, ready for attack.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Tawnypelt stood next to Brambleclaw. She had both her eyes on Hawkfrost, waiting for his next move. But then she saw movement to her left. Her head turned, and she saw the rest of Hawkfrost's followers standing there, hissing and spitting.

Tawnypelt was immediately in action. "TRAITORS!" she howled.

Blackstar spun around and noticed the other cats. He growled, "Half of us will deal with them. The other half, get that apprentice."

Tawnypelt nodded. She launched herself towards the first follower, a heavyset tortoiseshell tom named Beartooth.

Beartooth tackled the she-cat to the ground as other cats attacked each other. Tawnypelt clawed at his belly, trying to get him off, but nothing happened. She growled and clawed his face as he bit her shoulder. Once she saw her chance, Tawnypelt leaped at it.

She bit deep into his throat.

The tomcat went still. Tawnypelt pushed him away. Someone attacked her from behind, making her spit with pain. Her blood went cold when she realized who it was.

Brambleclaw.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Hawkfrost dangled Falconpaw over the hole. More warriors were attacking his followers, including all the deputies and leaders. Soon all of them were gone.

"It's just you and me now, Mothwing."

Mothwing hissed in anger. "Let her go, Hawkfrost!"

Hawkfrost shrugged. "If that's what you want."

And he dropped her.

* * *

**A/N- Uh-oh. Twists!! What's going to happen? Will Falconpaw survive? Find out in the next chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Free plushies and pillows for all!**


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions

**A/N: I have one thing to say… EEEKKKK!!! (types rapidly)**

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

Falconpaw struggled to get back to the surface. Her lungs screamed for air, but her body wailed for her to just stop. She needed air!

A golden paw shot into the water and grabbed her. Falconpaw went limp as the cat pulled her onto the ice. She shuddered. "Help…" she rasped.

Mothwing stared down at her for a moment, then turned to Hawkfrost. Cold ice-blue eyes glared back at her. "You traitor!" spat Mothwing. "You tried to kill her! She's only an apprentice!" The medicine cat shook her head. "She's your daughter, Hawkfrost…"

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that? Hmph! Tigerstar was right—you're too soft to be a real Clan cat!" He leaped onto her. "That's why you can't fight!"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Brambleclaw pinned Tawnypelt against a rock, his sharp white teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Hawkfrost has always been right, Tawnypelt! Firestar is the traitor, not him!" He scratched her belly. "And since I'm deputy, all I have to do is kill him!"

Tawnypelt yowled in pain from the scratch, but she remained defiant. "Brambleclaw, listen! Tigerstar has been poisoning you with his lies! Overcome it! I know you can!" She sighed. "I'm your sister, Brambleclaw. I love you. Squirrelflight does too, don't do this… Please…"

Brambleclaw snarled. "No! Tigerstar always tells the truth!" He sunk his long, curved claws into her shoulders. "What he has taught me is the truth."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

The moonlight cast an ethereal glow over a small body curled up in a nest. The cat's eyes were shut tightly, blocking out whatever she was being followed by. Finally, after a cold wind blew through her fur, she opened them.

"Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight snapped to her paws, back arching, claws unsheathing. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" she demanded.

A silver body slid through the ferns, her green eyes directed at her. "Squirrelflight, do not be afraid. It is I, Silverstream, mother of Feathertail. I have come with a message…"

Squirrelflight shook her head forcefully. "No. No more messages! Just leave me alone and get me out of this… this place! It isn't StarClan, and it isn't that other forest, and it's scary!"

Silverstream lowered her head. "Squirrelflight, please listen. This message is very important, it is from Sandstorm: Follow wherever your heart takes you, but do not be entranced by it." She began to fade away. "Prove yourself to them, Squirrelflight…"

Squirrelflight jolted awake. She let out a shaky breath and stood. "I'm out of that forest… Hopefully forever…"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Leafpool hurried across the ice and grabbed Falconpaw by the scruff, looking towards Hawkfrost and Mothwing battling each other. Her eyes filled with tears. "StarClan, why?" she whispered. Quickly, she turned and raced back to shore, forcing back her emotions.

Something caught her eye. Leafpool finished her way to the embankment and bounded up the slope, pushing Falconpaw in a safe place in some ferns. Leafpool turned back to the battle. Where was…

"Brambleclaw, no!"

Leafpool jumped from the forest edge to the bottom of the ravine. Brambleclaw had swung around from where he was standing and was glowering at her.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!"

Brambleclaw ignored her cries and turned back to Tawnypelt. "StarClan can't save us, Tawnypelt. No one can but me and Hawkfrost. We'll fix this forest. We'll fix the _Clans_."

Tawnypelt's green gaze was filled with hurt. "Brambleclaw, don't do this! I beg of you, don't make the mistake our father did before us! Don't turn into him!"

Brambleclaw narrowed his amber eyes. "I _am _him."

Leafpool felt the ground leave her. She tackled Brambleclaw, ripping him away from Tawnypelt and throwing him onto the ice. "Stop, Brambleclaw. You don't know what can happen."

"Oh, but I do, Leafpool," hissed Brambleclaw. "I know _exactly _what can, and will, happen. Tigerstar will guide me to power. All I have to do is finish what my father started and kill Firestar!" He spun around and crouched low.

Firestar whipped around to face him, but Brambleclaw was ready for him. Leafpool couldn't stop the wail that escaped from her throat, and Tawnypelt cried out for StarClan to deliver them.

**A/N: (swallows) Um… I think I should run now… Uh… Here's some plushies and pillows! (tosses plushies and pillows to readers and reviewers)**

**Please review, flames welcome, but DON'T KILL ME!**

**(clicks 'add' and runs)**


	9. Chapter 8: Distractions

**A/N-Hmm… While coming across a few profiles, I just had to write this chapter with a few twists…**

**Chapter 8: Distractions**

Brambleclaw was knocked to the side by a fire-colored body. The cat who had attacked him clawed at his back, leaving huge gashes in its wake. Brambleclaw yowled in pain, struggling to his paws. He swung around to see…

Squirrelflight?

Brambleclaw blinked. "What… What's going on?" he panted.

Squirrelflight shook her head. "I'm sorry, Brambleclaw. But I have to do this." She launched herself forward and latched onto his throat. She felt him go limp.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing kicked and clawed at Hawkfrost. She slipped out of the icy grip, racing across the ice to the bank of the lake. Leaping onto the bank, she heard a loud **_CRACK_**. Mothwing whirled around.

The ice on the lake had been shattered. Hawkfrost was no where to be seen. Mothwing gasped. Fear sank its sharp, fiery claws into her shoulders. A weight settled itself there, shoving fear away and bringing guilt, pain, and sadness to her.

"Mothwing…"

Mothwing turned slowly around. "Feathertail?"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_(In StarClan, after the battle was over, at night)_

Crookedstar sighed sadly. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight cast onto him. The old leader padded along the edge of the lake. He sat on the RiverClan side of the lake, staring into the lake's depths. An image appeared, an image of Hawkfrost hiding in the forest, plotting his next attack.

"Feathertail, tell her quickly, please."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Ashfur hurried along the border, his breath coming out in short huffs, played out in a small cloud in front of him. He skidded to a halt at his destination.

A beautiful she-cat slid out of the bracken, her body shimmering in the moonlight. "Ashfur…" She rubbed up against him. "Why do we have to come here?"

Ashfur smiled at her. "To make them think we're hunting, Sorreltail."

**A/N- (hums and looks around) It's good isn't it? Short, though... Also I am opening up some Fanart stuff so if you have any fanart on any character you can PM me the link if you want. Reviews appreciated! Flames welcome!**


	10. Chapter 9: Done With

**A/N- My thanks to my reviewers and readers! (hands out virtual sugar cookies and plushies)**

**Response to Dawnfeather: I just don't like Brambleclaw I guess…**

**Chapter 9: Done With**

Falconpaw winced as Leafpool pressed cobwebs against her aching side. She lowered her head to her paws and sighed. "I'm sorry, Leafpool…" she mewed.

Leafpool flicked her ears worriedly. "Sorry for what?" she asked. "You did nothing to hurt the Clan, nothing wrong to break the warrior code, Falconpaw. Why are you sorry?" She pushed some juniper berries towards her.

Falconpaw ate them with distaste. "I guess I'm sorry for… well… I'm sorry about causing so much trouble and causing a big fight…"

Maplepaw padded into the den, carrying some medicinal herbs in his small jaws, making the conversation come to an end. He placed them in their correct piles. "Are you feeling better, Falconpaw?"

Falconpaw sighed again, this time a bit sadder. "A little…" She smiled weakly at her brother. "Are you okay? I saw you got hurt during the battle."

Maplepaw shook his head. "No, it was just a small cut."

"Falconpaw, you can go to the apprentice's den now," meowed Leafpool. The medicine cat nodded to her, which meant she was going to talk with her later.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Squirrelflight watched the horizon with grief fluttering around her heart. She and Brambleclaw used to sit beneath Highledge and watch as the sun rose into the sky. Her eyes glittered with tears. "Oh, Brambleclaw, I'm so sorry…" she sniffled.

Ravenpaw bounded up to her mother's side. "Mother, whatever's the matter?" Her shiny black fur rippled in the sun's rays, reminding Squirrelflight about how much she looked like Crowfeather.

Squirrelflight forced a smile. "Nothing, Ravenpaw, just thinking."

Ravenpaw smiled uneasily. "Okay." She was still worried about her mother as Squirrelflight went to the warriors' den.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Firestar leaped onto Highledge, yowling for the Clan to gather beneath it. His green gaze swept across all the cats. "As you all know, tragic events have happened these last few days. With the deaths of Sootfur, Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt, I have to take action. Sunpaw and Ravenpaw, I shall appoint new mentors as yours have passed on.

"Dustpelt, you shall be the mentor of Sunpaw, because of your complete honesty in the Clan. I trust you will mentor him well, as you mentored his mother before him."

Dustpelt and Sunpaw touched noses and went to their respective places among the cats.

Firestar smiled down at Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw, I shall mentor you myself from now until you are a warrior." The leader and apprentice touched noses, and Firestar announced the meeting was not yet over. "I still have to appoint a deputy."

He looked from cat to cat, then chose the one he wanted. "Dustpelt, I have known you since we were apprentices, and you deserve to be called my deputy."

Dustpelt nodded to him. "Thank you, Firestar. I promise to protect and defend this Clan for all my days, even when I am not a deputy."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Cinderpaw, Sorreltail's youngest kit, came racing into camp, colliding with Firestar. She looked frightened and her fur was wind-ruffled. "Firestar, come quickly! Something hurt Poppypaw!"

Firestar followed after Cinderpaw, wondering what could have attacked the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat in winter.

Molepaw and Honeypaw were staring straight forward, their eyes filled with distress. Poppypaw was lying on the road in front of them. Firestar let out a choked yowl and dashed over to the she-cat's side, nudging her, trying to find any sign of life.

There was none.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing padded to her destination, then sat down on a small, flat rock. She waited for a while, staring up at the sky, before she heard a rustling noise in the bushes. Mothwing turned. "Oh, I thought you weren't coming."

The tomcat smiled, shaking his head. "Why wouldn't I?" He licked her shoulder, sitting beside her on the rock. "But I'm sorry for taking so long. Blackstar kept questioning me where I was going."

Mothwing leaned against him in the moonlight. "I can see why. Medicine cats don't just go walking for fun, Littlecloud."

* * *

**A/N- Surprised? I was, and I'm writing the story! My mind can think of so many things at one time, and then it just goes poof! Bye-bye thoughts…**

**Anyway, anybody want to give me some names for Sorreltail's/Brackenfur's first litter? You know, Cinderpaw, Molepaw, Honeypaw… They've been apprentices for about four moons, so I've been trying to think of what to call them.**

**And Cloud (from Chapter 5) will have a big part in the story, just wait. (I know I haven't mentioned him a lot, but I will probably in the next chapter) And you will get to see who his parents are! (gasps) If you haven't figured out already, I'll give you a hint:**

**The tom stayed behind in the Tribe.**

**That's all I shall give you (for now). And don't say the actual pair if you review! Just say you know…**

**Also, I'm starting a poll. Which character is your fave of them all? (It's hard, I know) The poll will end whenever I have enough.**


	11. Chapter 10: Staying Strong

**A/N-Thank you reviewers! (tosses plushies and pillows and virtual sugar cookies)**

**Chapter 10: Staying Strong**

_A few days after Poppypaw's death…_

Leafpool watched over Maplepaw with a growing pain in her heart. What if he grew up to be evil like his father? What if he hurt someone, like her or Falconpaw? What if he tried to kill them? She shook her head. _No. I shouldn't be thinking like that; he'd never hurt anyone._

Maplepaw opened up his big amber eyes and yawned. "Oh. Hi, Leafpool. Anything I need to do today?"

Leafpool longed to tell him she was his mother, but instead she meowed, "Can you go look for some horsetail? We're running low and one of the elders has fallen ill."

Maplepaw smiled and nodded. "Sure, Leafpool."

As the young medicine cat watched her son walk away, Leafpool thought with a small smile, _He's too nice to hurt a mouse._

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Firestar called the three apprentices forward, watching each of their faces turn from surprise to soberness. Poppypaw, their sister, had died a few days earlier from a badger attack, at least, that was what it was ruled. Molepaw, Honeypaw and Cinderpaw were the only ones left of Sorreltail's and Brackenfur's first litter.

Firestar began. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He looked at each one of them again. "Molepaw, Honeypaw, Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Molepaw looked timid as he murmured, "I do."

Honeypaw had a bit more enthusiasm than him. "I do."

But Cinderpaw was brave and held her head high when she meowed loudly for everyone to hear, "I do."

Firestar smiled at them. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Molefang. StarClan honors your forethought and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The fiery leader leaped down from Highledge and rested his muzzle on Molefang's head. Molefang lowered his head and licked Firestar's shoulder in respect.

Firestar watched Molefang seat himself right where he was, for he wanted to watch his sisters' ceremonies better.

"Honeypaw," Firestar mewed, "from this moment you will be known as Honeycloud. StarClan honors your patience and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar and Honeycloud repeated what Firestar and Molefang had done, with Honeycloud also sitting down next to her brother.

Cinderpaw was shuffling her paws in excitement as Firestar said her warrior name. "Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cinderpelt." He paused and swallowed, continuing with a shaky voice. "StarClan honors your spirit and faith, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing lowered her head to her paws. Feathertail's warning of Hawkfrost weighed down her mind. The silver she-cat had not told her of his whereabouts or his destination, but she knew it had something to do with killing something, or someone. She shivered.

"Mothwing!"

Mothwing looked up and flicked her ears. "Hello, Cloud. How are you?"

Cloud stretched, his gray and white pelt shimmering in the sunlight. "Fine. I was just wondering if you were hungry. I'm going to go hunt for some fresh-kill." He blinked at her. "Are you alright?"

Mothwing stared at him before blinking as well, narrowing her eyes. "I'm fine and not hungry. Just go hunt," she muttered.

Cloud was concerned, but he nodded anyway. "I was just asking…"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Falconpaw pounced on the sparrow, killing it as she landed. A sound startled her. She looked around and saw a gray and white apprentice from RiverClan fishing for some fresh-kill in the lake. Falconpaw tilted her head to the side.

The apprentice was well trained, for he had no awkward movements as he fished like most other apprentices. Suddenly his paws darted forward and a fish flopped onto the bank of the river. He pressed down on its gills, suffocating it. The apprentice pushed it into a pile of fresh-kill behind him.

Falconpaw dropped her sparrow. She had never seen an _apprentice _catch so much fresh-kill at one time. "Hey!"

The apprentice started, but he relaxed when he saw her. "Hi." He padded away from the lake, coming up to the border. "What do you want?"

Falconpaw lowered her head. "Erm… I was just wondering… How do you hunt like that?" She paused, then added quickly, "My name is Falconpaw by the way."

The tom smiled at her. "My name is Cloud. Do you want me to show you how to hunt better?" He glanced down at the sparrow.

Falconpaw nodded eagerly. "SURE!"

Cloud winced, but kept his good-natured smile. "Okay. Come on."

**A/N- (reads chapter again) Cloud's tale is just beginning, it seems…**

**Poll still going on: What is your fave character in my story or in Erin Hunter's books?**

**My fave in my story is Cloud, and in Erin Hunter's books it's Feathertail.**


	12. Chapter 11: Everything Isn't Alright

**A/N-Lovely, lovely reviews! (hands out this month's issue of CALLINGS: Which Way?) Yeah, maybe I should start a magazine.**

**Dreamflame, here's something for you: Hvorfor er du be om meg spørsmål når du kan ikke svaret din egen?**

**Chapter 11: Everything Isn't Alright**

Hawkfrost looked up at the walls around him. They were jagged and torn, with weeds protruding from small cracks. A tiny stream of water trickled past him. This wasn't as he had remembered this place. Leaping over a pile of rocks, he faced forward again. A barren, ugly landscape of only mud, rainwater and dead leaves lay before him.

_StarClan has forsaken this land._

The sun was high above him when Hawkfrost bounded up a muddy slope where, a long time ago, there might have been water.

_What?_

As Hawkfrost looked around him, he saw grass. Fresh, green grass. And trees and flowers and some ponds and… Four colossal oak trees surrounded a small grove. Hawkfrost gasped.

Fourtrees!

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

A little kit crouched low on the ground, flexed his muscles, and leaped onto Tigerkit. The little tom-kit growled and batted at his friend. "I wasn't ready, Nettlekit!"

Nettlekit sat back, drawing a paw over his ear. "Always expect the unexpected. That's what Ashfur says." He looked over at Tigerkit. "I want him to be my mentor. What about you?"

Tigerkit tipped his head to the side, thinking for a moment. "I don't know... Maybe Dustpelt or someone else that's strong... You know, you look like Ashfur a bit." He licked his chest fur, smoothing it out. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were mistaken for him."

Nettlekit snorted. "You mouse-brain! I look nothing like Ashfur!" he mewed.

Tigerkit shook his head. "Ask my siblings or other cats, or just take a look at yourself in a puddle or something."

Nettlekit sighed and peered into the clear puddle a few paces from where they sat. What he saw surprised him. "Wow, I really do look like him! But I have tortoiseshell streaks in my fur, and a white tail."

"But your back and your legs are pale gray and they have darker spots on them," Tigerkit pointed out. "And your eyes are dark blue like his."

Nettlekit's ears flattened on his head. "I don't look anything like Brackenfur at all!" He looked at Tigerkit again. "Ashfur must be my father!"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Tawnypelt sunned herself on a flat rock just inside the ShadowClan camp. She flicked her ears as Littlecloud passed her quietly. "Littlecloud, Blackstar was looking for you." She sat up and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't tell him about Mothwing, and I think you should tell him soon before the punishment is too great. And that's an order from your deputy."

Littlecloud stared up at her, narrowing his eyes also. "Well, Tawnypelt, this is an order from your medicine cat: Don't go through too much stress or you will damage your kits," he hissed.

Tawnypelt growled deep in her throat. "What do you know?" she snapped.

"Littlecloud!" Blackstar called. "I need to speak with you."

Littlecloud looked over his shoulder at his leader, then back at Tawnypelt. "Don't fool yourself either; a medicine cat knows everything that goes on within the Clan walls."

Tawnypelt raised her head, glaring at the medicine cat's back as he trotted over to Blackstar. _No, Littlecloud, you're the fool._

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing stretched her back legs out in the sun as it beat down on the camp. She looked over at Cloud, who was just returning with some fish and, quite strangely, a sparrow. The young tomcat smiled half-heartedly at her as he placed the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile.

Mothwing flicked her tail in irritancy. They never ate sparrows unless they actually wanted their pelts to become ragged. But, after all, Cloud was not a Clancat; he was a Tribecat. She sighed, padding across camp to see Mistystar.

The old blue-gray leader looked up at Mothwing. "Oh, hello. What is it?"

Mothwing sat down beside Mistystar. "Well, it's about Cloud."

"Go on…"

Mothwing cleared her throat. "You see, erm... Cloud is... Cloud is a Tribecat. He does not belong here, in a Clan. He needs to be around his kind, you know, the ones that speak of prey-hunters and Tribe Healers and such. He doesn't need to be raised here, where we speak of warriors and leaders and the like. He needs to be raised in a more... well, he needs to be raised in the place where he was born, it's in his blood."

Mistystar sighed and shook her head. "Mothwing, Cloud is very loyal to us. He trusts us too much and... I just don't think it would be right just to force him out."

Mothwing nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't have thought so badly about him." She lowered her gaze to her paws. "I guess I'm just worried what might happen to him..."

Mistystar stood, stretching her back. "It's alright. You're young." She looked across camp at Cloud, who was staring up at the evening sky. "And so is he..."

**A/N-(coughs while reading) I didn't receive many reviews last time, so I'm hoping this is better.**

**Also, Dreamflame, I need to add on to that question. Here goes (I hope I'm saying this right): Oh, det er riktig, du kan ikke fordi din leder stakk opp din tykk ende så du kan ikke høre! No offense, though...**

**Flames are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 12: Storm Brewing

**A/N-(stretches, blinks) I'm sleepy! Yet, it be time to answer reviewer's questions.**

**Eagleblizzard (awesome name): Yes, Nettlekit is Sorreltail's kit. Tigerkit is Whitewing's kit. (I know I called her Whitenose in Chap. 2, but I'm changing it to Whitewing.) Sorry for not giving enough info, I was trying to make their part short because they weren't really main characters yet.**

**Dreamflame: Tilgivelse meg, bortsett fra I fikk en hodepinen Dreamflame. Tilgi meg, behage. I stemning skrekkelig det I sa dem saker. I håper det du fremdeles anmelde skjønt.**

**Me: Do you want to know what the Norwegian name is for the last chapter?  
****Cloud: (sighs) Here we go...  
****Me: It's called: Kapittelet 11: Forsiktig Planleggelse! I can't figure out how to say Storm in Norwegian, so I won't really say it yet. But I will say Cloud's name...  
****Cloud: Oh please, no!  
****Me: It's—  
****Cloud: ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 12: Storm Brewing**

Hawkfrost halted in his tracks when he saw movement ahead. He crouched, flexed his muscle, and pounced.

"Hey!"

Leaping back, Hawkfrost bristled in fear. A golden-ginger she-cat glared at him. "Who... Who are you?" Hawkfrost whispered. This cat was so strange to him. She was smaller than a warrior, but more muscular than a kittypet or loner or even a rogue.

"My name is Flamebird, and you're in RainClan territory."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Clouds in the sky weighed down heavier on their already low spirits. Yes, they had more warriors, but something was just not right in within the rocky walls. ThunderClan watched their solemn leader pad away to his den. His tail trailed on the dusty, rocky ground.

Leafpool felt her heart sink to her stomach. She knew ever since her mother, Sandstorm, had died, her father, Firestar, had been weak and ill. How was he going to handle Poppypaw's death and Cinderpelt's return in Sorreltail's kit? Would she fulfill the old Cinderpelt's dream of becoming a great warrior, maybe even leader? Or would she die the same way Leafpool's mentor would, defending and saving her Clan?

Leaning against a tree, Leafpool looked up at Firestar's den buried in Highledge. "Oh, StarClan, please give him strength," she sighed.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Tawnypelt shivered as the icy rain slid through her thin fur to her skin. "Nightwing?" she called into the nursery. "Are your kits warm enough?"

Nightwing looked down at her kits, worry flitting across her face. She sighed. "I guess a little more moss wouldn't hurt, Tawnypelt. But I hope it is no burden to you." Her kits squeaked softly, nuzzling into her soft fur.

Tawnypelt smiled and nodded. "It's fine, Nightwing. I'll go gather some myself." She left the queen and sloshed through the puddles to the trees. Tawnypelt added silently, "I just hope it will be enough for them."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

As lightning flashed across the open night sky, a cat's despairing wail was heard in all the Clans.

* * *

**A/N-Oooh, that was good! Anyway, I'll just give you the name of this chapter in Norwegian: Kapittelet 12: Storm Brygge. Cloud, can I say your name?  
****Cloud: No.  
****Me: But—  
****Cloud: I'll read the script to them!  
****Me: Okay... Flames are welcome! (In Norwegian, this story is called Yrker!)  
****Cloud: Shut up about the Nor-are-we-gian stuff already! And reviews are appreciated too.**


	14. Chapter 13: Minds Can't Stray

**A/N-I have 101 reviews! Yipperz!! I know this came a little early, but I just needed to add a chapter today...**

**Dreamflame: Hey, you did this to me before, but this is just crazy. I apologized for what I said, and now you're doing this? Telling me to stop? Listen, I'm the writer of this story, not you, so you can't tell me what to do!**

**Chapter 13: Minds Can Stray**

_...I can't believe you are the one  
__To build me up and tear me down  
__Like an old abandoned house...  
_- Daughtry, Over You

Mothwing strode quietly along the border, searching for some herbs. She noticed small paw prints leading in and out of their territory. Narrowing her eyes, she continued along, pretending not to notice.

"Mothwing!"

Glancing up, Mothwing saw the young ThunderClan warrior Birchfall kneading his paws on the other side of the border. "Hello, Birchfall," she greeted.

Birchfall looked around uneasily. "Um... By any chance... have you seen Squirrelflight pass by at all around here?"

Mothwing smiled and shook her head. "You're asking the wrong she-cat, Birchie. Wait for a patrol and ask them, okay?"

Birchfall nodded a little, ears flattening when she said his nickname. "Thanks," he mumbled. He shuddered when thunder rumbled overhead. "I guess I can't. A storm is coming, and Firestar said not to be gone for long. Goodbye."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Squirrelflight wobbled precariously on the smooth, wet rocks. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan when she almost slipped and fell. She leaped onto the side of one of the bigger, jagged rocks. Jumping to the flat, mushy ground, she sighed, "How will I get back to camp in time for the storm?"

Padding along, she thought about Brambleclaw and where he was now. She didn't notice what was ahead until...

The snap of brittle twigs and the scrape of claws on rock brought her back. Squirrelflight reached for the edge of the grassy cliff, but missed and began to fall to the bottom. Lighting flashed in the open night sky, and a despairing wail escaped her.

Lying in a broken heap after falling so far, Squirrelflight closed her eyes.

She choked, "I'm sorry mother that I betrayed you and let you die. I'm sorry Leafpool for everything I said. I'm sorry father for breaking the warrior code."

Squirrelflight paused, taking in another shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Brambleclaw that I couldn't tell you... I loved you."

**A/N-Uh-oh, I'm going to take a beating for this one...  
****Squirrelflight: Oh this is a nice... You KILLED me?!?!  
****Me: (cringes) Eeperz, I'm so sorry!  
****Squirrelflight: First you make me fall in love with Crowfeather, then you make me have his kits, and THEN you KILL me!  
****Me: Well, you might survive...  
****Squirrelflight: (stops ranting) Review, flame, do whatever, I'm counting on you people to help me live!  
****Me: ...but who knows right now?**


	15. Chapter 14: Hold On For Hope

**A/N-I hope this chapter will do a lot better than the last one...**

**you.wish411: Thank you! But no, sadly nothing happens between Leaf and Hawk... I wish something would, though...**

**Dreamflame: AFAADHBFBW.**

**(tosses plushies to reviewers)**

**Chapter 14: Hold On For Hope**

Leafpool heard a wail of despair after a frightening shift of rocks. She ran out of her den, looking toward the hollow clearing. But what she saw made her look away with a sinking heart.

A dark ginger shape lay quite still in a heap at the foot of Highledge. The cat was most likely dead from falling, but Leafpool didn't know yet. And she didn't know if it was either Firestar or Squirrelflight. She hoped it was neither. If it was... She shuddered with unhidden fear.

"Leafpool, hurry!" Ashfur yelped from the clearing. "We need help!"

Leafpool snapped out of her trance, racing from where she stood to the cat's side. She looked at the other cats. "Get the kits back in the nursery, take the apprentices out of camp, and go get Firestar!" she ordered. Dragging the cat to her den, her heart sank further. "Squirrelflight, just hold on."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Mothwing looked to the gloomy gray sky from her den, being careful not to get any raindrops in her eyes. A paw poked her in the side. The medicine cat turned. "What is it, Cloud?"

Cloud shuffled his paws nervously. "Erm... I need advice," he gulped softly, looking at the ground, "on this she-cat I like." His muscles tensed as he waited for a reply from the she-cat.

Sighing, Mothwing shook her head. "I knew this would happen, but I didn't think it would happen so soon." She looked at Cloud again, forcing a small smile. "It's Falconpaw, isn't it?"

His head perked up a little, but then it lowered. "Yes," he admitted quietly.

Mothwing touched his shoulder with her long tail. "Cloud, you should just tell her that you like her. If she doesn't, you'll find another love, I've seen it happen before." She turned her head. "In fact, it has happened a lot."

Cloud smiled thankfully. "So you approve?" At her nod, he leaped up from the ground in joy. "Thank you, Mothwing! Thank you so much!" He turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at her. "You've been like a mother to me ever since we met. Thank you for taking care of me."

She was surprised, but she nodded again. "I'm glad you think of me that way, Cloud," she murmured. "I hope for the best for you and Falconpaw."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Tawnypelt watched the sun set on the blazing pink horizon. She lowered her head, peering down the hill to the lake. She sighed, "StarClan, please forgive me."

The ShadowClan deputy leaped down the hill, weaving through thick trees and brambles and dodging rocks protruding from the soft ground. When she reached her destination, Tawnypelt smiled.

A light brown tabby tomcat sat overlooking the lake. He glanced over at Tawnypelt with a smile. "About time, Tawnypelt."

"Oh, hush, Birchfall."

**A/N-Well, please review! Can I at least have more reviews than the last chapter? Please? There's plushies...**


	16. Chapter 15: Chosen

**A/N-These are the reviews per chapter for my story so far: 21, 16, 6, 4, 7, 5, 8, 7, 5, 8, 4, 8, 6, 5, 5. The Prologue and Chapter 1 are the best, with only 6 more chapters exceeding 5 reviews. That's eight exceeding five, and there are seven more that don't.**

**Please review later chapters only, unless you are asking a question. I hope this chapter will do better after saying that.**

**Chapter 15: Chosen**

Puddles of murky brown water covered the wet ground. A small apprentice squished through the obstacles and pressed through the stinging rain with a bundle of herbs clamped in his jaws. He leaped over a fallen, rotting tree that was in his way, splashing into a deeper puddle.

_Cobwebs are to stop the bleeding, _he recited silently. _Comfrey roots and goldenrod are applied to a poultice to help soothe bad wounds and to mend broken bones._

"Maplepaw," a voice whispered through the trees.

Maplepaw stopped dead in his tracks, eyes darting around him to distinguish where the sound came from. Was it from an enemy? Or was it a trespasser? "Who is that?" he called out uncertainly.

A pale, silvery gray tom slid out of the bushes, shaking his paws and slinging water everywhere. He looked up at Maplepaw, amber gaze burning. "My name is Featherwhisker, young one. I mean no harm, but I have grave news for you."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

The dark brown she-cat shuddered under the piercing green gaze of the cat towering over her. "W-who are you?" She buried her paws in the sand beneath her, and lowered her body close to the ground, trying to hide. "What do you want?"

The black she-cat flicked her tail. "Falconpaw, my name is Shadowstar. The news I bring you is vital to saving the Clans."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

A long-legged black apprentice paced uneasily in a small circle, ears twitching back and forth, straining to hear all the strange sounds in the forest. She jumped back when a cat appeared in front of her. "What... Who..."

The blue-gray she-cat stood, muscles rippling under her pelt. "Hello, Ravenpaw. My name is Bluestar, and I give you terrible news that could save or destroy the Clans and everything in them."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Flashes of light dazzled the young ginger tomcat, yet he felt dizzy and confused. "What's going on? What is this?" he cried out into the night air.

"Hush, little one. You'll be all right." A wiry dark gray tabby tom bounded quietly into the clearing where the apprentice sat. "Greetings, Sunpaw, I am Pebbleheart. I bring news for you from the old forest."

Sunpaw hunched his shoulders, turning away. "No. I won't listen to whatever "news" you bring me. I'm not strong, I'm timid, and I don't have a place in this world. Just leave me alone, whoever you are. Go find Ravenpaw or Falconpaw or someone else. Just don't bother me."

Pebbleheart tilted his head to the side. "Why Sunpaw, of course you have a place in this world! You may not be strong or brave, but you are a chosen one." He tapped Sunpaw's bony shoulder with his tail. "You have great warrior blood in you, but that does not mean you have to be a warrior."

The ginger apprentice looked at him. "But I _want _to be a warrior! My mother and father are warriors!"

Chuckling, the other cat shook his head. "Look at Leafpool. She has warrior blood, but she is a medicine cat." His face hardened. "Sunpaw, you must listen to what I have to say. Hawkfrost is on his way here with strange, new warriors, ready to attack the Clans. Warn the others, and be prepared for the fate of the forest."

**A/N-Is it good? Is it bad? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Silent Sentries

**A/N-Be thankful my friend has a computer and I can translate Russian. Oh, and that I'm up at this hour. It's 3:19 a.m. over here in Evenki.**

**Chapter 16: Silent Sentries**

Night blessed the forest with silence and darkness, except for the twinkling stars and the moon drifting overhead of the sleeping cats below, safe on the ground. All was quiet, until noises passed through the trees. Noises of cats walking the forest territories.

The cats' leader, a broad-shouldered dark brown tabby, stood ahead of many strong and fearsome-looking warriors. But they were not regular warriors. They were strangers of the forest, cats of the night that prowled around on small, weightless legs that were connected to slim yet muscled bodies.

Only the leader of the group new this forest. He swung his head from side to side as he led his sentry down a hill overlooking a wide lake. "Come, warriors," he murmured. "I know a shelter nearby."

A pretty golden-ginger she-cat bounded up to his side, feathery soft pelt brushing his. "Hawkfrost, what are we doing?" she hissed. You said we would attack."

Hawkfrost flicked one ear, acknowledging how close they were. "Tomorrow we will. Tonight we rest and we plan, Flamebird."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Leafpool watched over Squirrelflight, knowing that she was not the only one worried. Ravenpaw and Sunpaw were scared out of their wits, but StarClan and their warriors were obviously frightened as well. They did not control the forest. They were only the ever-silent sentries of the forest.

Movement from the ginger she-cat startled Leafpool. She rushed to her sister's side, gently prodding her flank. "Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight, are you awake?"

The warrior opened one green eye, mumbling, "Wait until morning to wake me up, Leafpool."

Leafpool let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank StarClan. I thought... I thought at first it was their will for you to die, like a prophecy unfolding. Now I know I was wrong." She hung her head, only to bring it up again when she heard a crackle of twigs.

Crowfeather slid into the den beside her. He peered over at Squirrelflight before settling beside the medicine cat. "How is she doing?"

The ThunderClan cat turned away with a sour look plastered on her face. "Fine. Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit you and your sister?"

"No. You are unwelcome to ThunderClan and my den."

Crowfeather touched her shoulder with his tail. "Leafpool, you know how much I care about you and her and my kits." He brushed up against her side. "I never meant any harm."

Leafpool felt sympathy for the WindClan warrior, but not enough to let him stay near. "Go before I alert Firestar and the entire Clan." She turned to him. "Now!" she snapped.

The warrior looked stunned and hurt, but he padded swiftly away in silence. Leafpool sighed softly, looking up at the swath of stars above they called Silverpelt. _Why does it have to be this way? Why couldn't we have just run like we would have?_

**A/N-(yawns, blinks) Okay. 1: The spray paint fumes in here are having a pleasant effect on me. 2. I'm going to pass out now. 3. Review. Flames and constructive criticism welcome.**


	18. Chapter 17: Warrior

**A/N–It's been nearly three years since I began this story, and hopefully I will end it this year. I just suddenly felt some weird urge to write this chapter after I re-read my story, so I hope you like it. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers.**

**Chapter 17: Warrior**

Squirrelflight blinked at the wall of Leafpool's den, watching as the sun's rays filtered through the cracks and touched the floor of the warm den. She sighed quietly and shut her eyes again. Everything hurt. She wished StarClan had taken her from the world when she attempted to run away. But what would happen to her children? Would they ever know?

Brambleclaw... what would have happened? And her family: Firestar, Leafpool, Crowfeather... how would they have handled her death? She was being selfish, even if the others had known of her pain...

Leafpool rustled around in her nest, yet she continued to rest. Squirrelflight opened her eyes and forced her body to sit up until she was standing on her paws again. Wavering, she took short breaths to avoid bringing more pain to her broken frame. While she padded from the den, the soft sounds of morning filled her ears.

Birds chirped from their perches in the trees high above her head; wind blew softly between the leaves, disrupting the heavy breathing of the sleeping elders for a moment; kits mewed in their sleep from their mother's sides.

Squirrelflight felt calmed by the sense of security the camp brought her. She increased her pace, limping heavily along the worn path of grass until she reached the middle of the forest. There, she paused to heave a shaky breath before continuing on her way to the lake. The she-cat sat on the very edge of the water upon reaching her destination. Stars still hung in the pink-blue sky, remaining there pending the arrival of the sun on the horizon.

Finally, light peeked over the tops of the trees in the distance. She knew patrols would be out here soon. But she still sat overlooking the rippling water, smiling to herself. She thought of her kits, who would be warriors in the future. It was in their blood. Sunpaw was stubborn like his father, and Ravenpaw was just as bouncy as her. They were total opposites in every way, yet they seemed to care very much for each other.

The she-cat was reminded of her relationship with Crowfeather. Her heart sank when she remembered the relationship before he came into her life. Brambleclaw. She had killed her first love. She shook her head. _No_, she reminded herself_, he was evil. He needed to die... He would have killed me, and the entire Clan... He was Tigerstar._

Squirrelflight nodded as she thought. Her head snapped up when she heard twigs breaking. Her eyes met Hawkfrost's, and he smiled at her.

"Hello, Squirrelflight. It has been a while..."

Her heart stopped. "StarClan, deliver me..."

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Sunpaw stared at Firestar after he gave him the news. The leader stood and murmured, "Wake the warriors and the other apprentices immediately. We have no idea where Hawkfrost is going to attack first." He paused, watching his grandson. "StarClan will forever watch over you for this."

The apprentice blinked. Firestar was a prophecy cat, and apparently it had passed down to him. But with the way his grandfather was looking, he wasn't so sure he could trust his words. "Yes, Firestar..." As he whirled out of the den, he knew he had to do something to stop Hawkfrost from advancing. He woke the other cats first, and afterward he slunk away into the bracken, racing for the lake.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Ravenpaw spotted Maplepaw and Falconpaw rapidly pacing back and forth, away from the rest of their Clanmates. Her tail flicked as she approached them. "Have you seen Sunpaw?" she meowed.

Maplepaw shrugged, but he answered her question. "I haven't seen him since he woke us all up." He grumbled something under his breath before sitting on his haunches to watch his sister. "He's _your_ brother. Why can't _you_ look for him?" His eyes flashed to her face, which was filled with anger. He immediately regretted his words. "Sorry..."

Falconpaw stopped. "Sunpaw warned ThunderClan, but who will warn the other Clans?" she wondered aloud. The other two stared at her. "If we were all chosen, and I'm assuming we were, then why can't _we_ do something? We can prepare the other Clans to fight against... whoever is coming." She was disheartened at the fact her father was leading the intruders. "And they'll turn tail and run!"

"Hopefully," Maplepaw added. "We don't know if they will. I don't think it's a good idea to put ourselves in more danger. If we leave, our f—Hawkfrost may attack the Clan without us knowing..."

"Hawkfrost could be attacking _now_ for all we know!" Ravenpaw hissed as Firestar took his place at Highledge. "But this is our chance to prove ourselves! Let's go!" She dug her claws into the earth to avoid leaping up. "Let's go before we are noticed!"

The apprentices looked at each other. Falconpaw was the first to leave, slinking into the trees. Ravenpaw followed. Maplepaw hung back for a moment, watching the two she-cats, his sister and his cousin, depart. He sighed softly, looked at his Clan, and raced after them.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Cloud watched the sun rise over the trees, casting a glow on the camp. He blinked and squinted once the light reached his eyes, blinding him for a moment. The tom stood to shake off the leaves that had fallen onto his pelt during the night. A strange feeling washed over him as he saw the sky being filled with bright red. He had heard a story about a red sunrise before, that unnecessary blood would be spilled...

Mothwing awoke in her nest, lifting her head from her paws. A foreign scent filled her nostrils. "Cloud, do you smell that?" It was coming from just outside her den.

Indeed, Cloud was automatically sensing something was amiss in the camp. Nothing had moved, but someone had been there, hence the odd scent. His ears swiveled to listen for anything unusual. His sensitive, enhanced hearing picked up pawsteps coming toward the camp. Suddenly, he darted forward.

Falconpaw stood at the edge of camp, eyes wild and filled with fright. Her pelt was covered with burrs, twigs, and leaves. "Cloud! Hawkfrost is coming!"

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Sunpaw tumbled into the clearing near the lake. He took in the scene before him: Squirrelflight sat a fox length from Hawkfrost, who appeared to be speaking to her. He lowered himself to the ground and crawled toward them to listen. When he still could not hear anything, he paused.

Hawkfrost looked... pained... Sunpaw straightened. The massive tom, who he once aspired to be like, seemed to be broken, like there was some invisible entity that was torturing him. He backed away, fearing that he was going to be caught. Once he was far enough away, he sat and pondered what he had seen.

Sunpaw had come to hinder Hawkfrost's attempts to attack the Clans. Now, after seeing the way he looked, he almost felt... pity for him. _Pity for a monster!_ He stood to his paws again, jaw tightening. He was not going to let Hawkfrost kill his mother. He would stop him. He was no coward.

He was a warrior.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O**_

Tawnypelt glanced at her belly. She would have to retire from her deputy position, but she was not ready to give it up yet. However, this was not what she was thinking about. She still grieved for her brother, though she knew he was truly evil. She wondered where Hawkfrost was...

An apprentice burst through the thorns and Cedarheart, who was watching Nightwing's kits in the clearing, snarled violently at him. But the cat stood his ground, sides heaving from exertion. "Hawkfrost is coming to attack the Clans. You need to assemble your warriors immediately or—"

"You're his kit!" Blackstar yowled. "Why should we listen to you?!"

Tawnypelt stood and padded toward him. "Because this is my nephew, that's why." She looked at him for a long moment before turning around to look up at her leader. "Blackstar, I am your deputy, and this is a believable threat." Her kits moved in her belly, and her need to protect others doubled. "We should listen to him."

The apprentice looked at her curiously while her Clan gathered. "How did you know I was your nephew? I've never met you."

She smiled. "I can see Brambleclaw in you."

* * *

**A/N-Ahem... I hope this was okay. It's been nearly two years since I updated, and I know it's not all the same as I used to write. But what do you think? Does Sunpaw sacrifice himself to save his mother? Is Brambleclaw **_**really**_** Maplepaw's father? What is going on in this story?!**

**Anyways. Reviews appreciated, flames welcome (but most likely ignored).**


End file.
